Home
by captainbartholomew
Summary: Sometimes things don't always work out the way you had planned. Shield Feels. Oneshot.


_***a/n i: Survivor Series was perfect in so many ways on Sunday. Here's a reaction piece and a Thanksgiving weekend treat for all of you! This oneshot is a follow-up piece to caylendar's story (and my favorite piece of 2016), A Moment in Time, I'll Turn Back. I highly encourage giving that a read if you are a fan of any of the Shield members or just love Hurt/Comfort fics like myself. Caylendar owns her OC Marty and as we all know I certainly don't own WWE.**_

 _ **Title: Home**_

 _ **Author: captainbartholomew**_

 _ **Summary: Sometimes things don't always worked out the way you had planned. Oneshot.**_

(XXXX)

 _November 20, 2016 7:02 P.M._

The Air Canada Centre was electric. Marty could feel the air buzzing around her as she sat in her seat clutching the shimmering golden pocket watch in her hands. Her grip was tight and taught on the watch as she watched the men in the ring continue to beat each other senseless.

She sighed as she watched Dean Ambrose be eliminated. The young man should have known better then to let his outgoing personality dictate how this match would play out.

It seemed like yesterday when she had shown Roman Reigns his future and shown him that at this very event, the Shield would reunite against a common enemy.

But Marty knew better than anyone that Time did not flow in a straight line. It was like she explained to Roman those many years ago, a whole lot of little things come into affecting the time stream. She liked to call them cracks. And when those cracks affected the Time stream, things became messy, and stuff didn't flow in a solid line.

No, one of Marty's best friends had once told her that Time was like water and it flowed from point to point in a timey wimey sort of form. The time stream was always changing, being reconstructed if you will. That was why the Survivor Series Marty had showed Roman never came to fruition.

She hadn't factored in Triple H screwing Seth Rollins out of the title and crowning a new successor. She hadn't thought about the brand split and Dean going off to be his own person. But most of all, she hadn't thought about the fact the three brothers would have to battle it out in a triple threat match against each other.

Marty knew Roman knew what he had seen, and she feared his hope of his little brothers returning home to him was going to die soon.

The old woman sighed as she flicked a piece of gray hair out of her eyes. She had to have faith that the Time stream would right itself and a small part of what she had shown Roman was going to come true.

The match continued in the ring as competitor after competitor was eliminated from Raw… except Seth and Roman. Marty smiled to herself as the two men stood shoulder to shoulder, back to back ready to take on the likes of the SmackDown roster.

The match continued on and on, but at a very odd moment, Dean came running back into the ring. It seemed the Lunatic Fringe wanted revenge on AJ Styles for not being able to coexist with him. Marty shook her head at Dean; he was a stubborn man. She would give him that, but as she looked over at Roman and Seth who were sweaty, tired and exhausted, Marty held her breath.

She continued to hold her breath as Dean beat AJ Styles senseless while going through security guards and referees alike while seeing Roman and Seth watch on as their crazy brother was restrained to be kept away from the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Marty willed herself not to hope too much for what was about to happen, but she had to hope. She knew Roman would go eventually help Dean; the men were brothers through thick and thin. A championship couldn't change that.

But what happened shocked the arena as it let out a collective gasp of air.

It wasn't Roman who went to go save Dean; no, it wasn't him at all.

Seth freakin' Rollins was the man who shoved the security guards and referees aside, who was fighting for his brother, the man he had caused so much damage to over the last several years.

Marty jumped up from her seat and started screaming with the rest of the fans as the crowd erupted in chants of sheer joy at seeing one of their favorite trios back together.

But the minute the brothers exchanged an all knowing look as they stared at their common foe of AJ Styles, the roof blew off the top of the building.

Marty smiled from ear to ear as the trio Triple Powerbombed AJ Styles to kingdom come. It wasn't the future she had shown Roman by any means, but this future where the brothers looked at each with admiration and respect while all giving each other knowing head nods signified that one day, maybe not tomorrow, or next week, or next year, but one day, the Shield would reunite and change the landscape of WWE once again.

The now young woman looked down at the golden pocket watch in her hand. It was time for her to move on once again, but when she looked up, a pair of soft, warm, yet tired brown Samoan eyes met hers.

Roman couldn't believe what he was seeing as the women with the mahogany colored hair winked at him. He wanted to rub his eyes because he thought he was imagining seeing Marty in the audience, but there she stood with a warm apple pie smile laced on her face looking pleased and proud of the Shield brothers.

"RO, YOU WITH ME?" shouted Rollins as the young man turned his attention to the Samoan. "What are you looking at?"

The Samoan shook his head in disbelief before turning back to the spot Marty had stood in only a few seconds earlier and now when he looked back the woman was gone.

"Just an old friend, just an old friend," stated Roman before he shifted his attention back to the ring. "Let's go kick some ass!"

Marty stood farther back in the arena, out of sight, as she watched Roman and Seth work together. Sure, it hadn't been the Survivor Series she had shown Roman all those years ago, but it all worked out in the end.

It just took a little Time.

Marty could sleep soundly tonight because for just a moment, all was right with the world in her opinion, and Seth had finally come home to his brothers.

The End.


End file.
